Viltch
Viltch Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 5d8+15 (37 hp) Initiative: +10 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Armor Class: 24 (+6 Dex, +8 natural), touch 16, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+9 Attack: Claw +9 melee (1d4+4) Full Attack: 2 claws +9 melee (1d4+4) and bite +7 melee (1d8+2 plus poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison, spell-like abilities, summon viltch, telekinetic trip Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/lawful, darkvision 90 ft., improved uncanny dodge, immunity to electricity, poison, sonic, and mind-affecting spells and abilities, resistance to cold 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 14, wind tolerance Saves: Fort +7, Ref +10, Will +5 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 23, Con 17, Int 9, Wis 12, Cha 13 Skills: Balance +8, Climb +19, Disable Device +15, Jump +17, Listen +9, Open Locks +22, Sleight of Hand +22, Spot +9, Tumble +14 Feats: Deflect Arrows (B), Improved Initiative (B), Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Windswept Depths of Pandemonium Organization: Solitary, pair, or gang (3-20) Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic neutral or chaotic evil Advancement: 6-10 HD (Medium); 11-15 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: +8 This creature resembles a mandrill, its dirty-gray fur matted and disheveled. Baleful yellow eyes burn above its blue-gray muzzle, and a wild mane of a slightly darker color frames its bestial face. Despite having only three legs, it moves with agility and speed. Hailing from the chaotic plane of Pandemonium, viltches are hateful, malignant beings that revel in spreading destruction and disorder. These skilled vandals create havoc wherever they wander. The greater the beauty or order of an object, the greater the viltch's satisfaction in its destruction. A viltch stands 5 feet tall and weighs 150 pounds. A viltch can be summoned using a summon monster VI spell. Viltches speak Abyssal and Slaadi. COMBAT Viltches prefer to target weaker prey and avoid creatures that are clearly more powerful. They try to infict only limited pain and injuries on others, preferring to concentrate their destructive energies on objects of beauty and order. A viltch's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Poison (Ex): The poison of a viltch causes extreme pain in living targets. Fortitude DC 15 negates, initial damage sickened 1 minute, secondary damage nauseated 1 minute. Any creature that fails the initial save must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell within a minute of the bite. The save DC is Constitution based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will--dimension door, find traps; 3/day--shatter (DC 13), warp wood (DC 13); 1/day--greater teleport. Caster level 5th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Viltch (Sp): Once per day a viltch can attempt to summon 1d6 viltches with a 30% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. Telekinetic Trip (Sp): Three times per day, a viltch can use telekinesis (caster level 5th) to perform a trip attempt. Resolve this attempt as normal, except that it doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity, the viltch uses its Charisma modifier in place of its Strength modifier, and a failed attempt doesn’t allow a reactive attempt by the target. No save is allowed against these attempts, but spell resistance applies normally. Wind Tolerance (Su): Viltches are unaffected by high winds, and are never checked, knocked down, or blown away by wind conditions. Viltches suffer no penalties to Listen checks made in areas of high winds, nor are their spells and effects that rely on sonic energy limited to a range of 10 feet. Skills: A viltch has a +8 racial bonus on Climb, Disable Device, Open Locks, and Sleight of Hand checks. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #94 (1985). Category:Outsiders